Happy Birthday!
by Pokeshadow55
Summary: Todays Valentines day, the holiday coined the Day of Love. People are celebrating in their own ways, and overall its a fun holiday for everyone! But in a lone church, Valentines day is more than just the day of love for the inhabitants. In fact, Valentines day is not just the day of love, but its also the birthday of one special boy!


** God Dammit! Happy things wont come and this, this, Just this THING just popped into my head! And dangit I can't get rid of the feels and it's just augh. Muse and Imagination just decided to go on some evil angsty montage together and this was the result. I'm planning on posting an alternate version of Ragna's Birthday as well. TITLE IS DECEIVING, PEOPLE. Seriously. Ugh. Set after the true ending of Continuum Shift and before Chronophantasma. I just, really need to go sit in a corner and get these thoughts sorted out.**

**I know it's a "Birthday Story" in terms of Jin and Ragna, but unless you guys wanna wait until 2014 for me to post this on Valentines day, you gotta deal with it. Thanks.**

* * *

The sky was bright and high in the sky on the picture perfect day. Today was Valentines day, the day in which many people take as a sign of love. Ah, such a wonderful day indeed! But the day was not just Valentines day for the church. Oh no, in fact, it was also the birthday of a certain blonde individual. That's right! Today was Jin's birthday!

Bright balloons filled with helium and in various colors were scattered around, brightening up the church. Three short tables were set out upon the grass in front of the church. One held various fruits and other foods on it, another held three lumpy packages, and the last simply had three chairs set up around it. Celia, their caretaker, was currently inside, finishing up the birthday cake. Ragna was going around and setting things up, like other balloons and streamers.

The birthday boy in question had just shot out of the church doors and instantly latched on to his older brother while he set up. Ragna tolerated it for a bit, but when Jin was starting to get in the way, he pointed it out.

"Jin, we have to get everything set up!" Ragna said, looking at Jin. He was hanging onto his left arm tightly, constantly talking and tugging him in another direction.

"But Nii-san! I wanna go out and play with you first!" Jin whined, puffing out his lower lip and pouting.

"After I tie the last balloon, and I can't do that with you clinging to me like a lost little puppy!" Ragna replied, again trying to move his arm to tie the balloon and failing. He turned to Jin and gave him a light, but pointed glare.

"Niiii-saaan!" Ragna sighed.

"It's just for a moment, Jin." He paused for a moment, staring at him, then he added, "I'll be quick, OK? Then we can go play, and later we'll eat cake too." Jin brightened instantly.

"Really?" he asked.

"Yeah, I promise." He hesitated again, then slowly let go of Ragna's arm, but staying close behind him. Now free from his death grip of a brother, Ragna quickly finished tying the last of the balloons to plants and rocks. Then he turned back to Jin.

"Alright. Now I'm done." He said proudly.

"Yaaayy! Looks great, Nii-san! Let's go now!" Jin grabbed Ragna and dragged him off. Celia watched them go.

"Come back soon! The cake is almost ready!" She called after them. A faint call of "Alright!" met her ears, and she couldn't help but laugh as she turned back to her work. "They're so energetic." Celia murmured. The memory of the tall, white haired man she had fallen in love with came to mind, as and she found herself pausing and tearing up at the memories.

"Happy Valentine's day, Bloodedge."

* * *

The rest of the day leading up to the late night party went by far too quickly, in both Jin's and Ragna's opinions. They had gone to the forest and spent the day playing games and exploring different things. Ragna had even climbed a tree to get a closer look at a birds nest. He was attacked by the mother bird, mind you, but neither of them were injured. Their fun ended when Celia called them back because of how long they played. By now, the sun was low in the sky, and the sky itself was dyed dozens of shades of blue, purple, orange, pink, and red.

"Look at the sky, Nii-san! It's so pretty!" Jin said eagerly, gazing at the colors.

"Yeah, it is." Ragna said, staring upwards and walking in the direction he was pretty sure the church was in.

"We can watch the sunset while we eat the cake too, if you want." Celia said. On the smaller table with the three chairs around it, there were three plates set up, with forks and napkins. In the middle was a round cake with 5 candles, and bright green jell icing words that read "Happy Birthday Jin!". All of the chairs were positioned to give them a view of the setting sun in the distance.

"Yay!" Jin shouted. He pulled Ragna towards the table and sat in the middle chair, Ragna on his right and Celia on his left.

"Don't forget your Birthday hat, boys!" Celia said, snapping the cone shaped hats onto their heads. Ragna grumbled goodheartedly, and Jin was too excited to notice.

"Thank you, Celia-san." Ragna said, smiling.

"Uh huh, Thank you Celi-san!" Jin copied, a bright smile on his face.

"Don't you mention it. Now, you better blow out your candles and make a Birthday wish!" She winked at Jin. "And you gotta do it fast, too! Before the candles burn out." And indeed, the tiny candles were quickly dwindling in space before the frosting on the cake. Jin nodded, and with a determined look on his face, he glared at the cake, stood on his chair, and planting both hands on the table, he blew as hard as he could. Sure enough, the candles went out the first time.

"Hoorah!" The three cheered.

"Happy birthday Jin!" Celia and Ragna both said as the three embraced.

"Now, let's eat!"

* * *

The cake wasn't a big one, so it was really no surprise when the three completely ate it within the timeframe of 20 minutes. They then watched as the sun set 10 minutes later, watching how the sky morphed into rainbows of color while the sun slowly sank in to the horizon.

"Hey, Jin." Ragna called out after the sun set while Celia finished setting up some candles.

"Yes, Nii-san?" He asked.

"How about we open your presents now, OK?"

"Yeah!" Jin shot up instantly and bolted to the table with the lumpy packages on it, looking at them eagerly, bouncing on his feet.

"Slow down there, Jin! They aren't going anywhere." Celia said, picking up one of the presents and handing it to him. "This here present's from me, 'K?" Jin nodded and took it in his hands. Then he sat down and tore the wrapping paper off. Sitting there was a handcrafted toy car, painted bright blue. Underneath, his name was painted in black.

"Woow!" Jin exclaimed, staring at it from all angles. Celia smiled.

"You have fun with that, OK?" Jin nodded, grinning.

"Thank you, Celi-san!" He said. Celia just smiled and winked at him.

Ragna walked over to the table as well, and he pulled off a smaller package and held it out to Jin. He put his new car aside and took the package, looking at it, to Ragna, then back at the present.

"What are you waiting for, Jin? Open it already." Ragna said. Jin wasted no time after that, tearing it open. In the package was a dark brown leather bracelet, reinforced with twine and a sign on the front that read the kanji "brothers". Jin's eyes widened at the sight.

"Nii-san, this is.."

"A copy of the one you gave me, yeah." Ragna smiled softly and raised his left hand to show Jin he was wearing it. "I figured we should both wear one, since we're Brothers." He said.

"Nii-san." Jin sniffled, then jumped onto Ragna, hugging him and sniffling.

"Jeez kid, you're still such a crybaby." He said, hugging him back. Celia knelt by them, but didn't touch them, and the three remained there for a few moments. Eventually, Jin let go of Ragna, rubbing the tears out of his eyes.

"T-thank you, Nii-san." He said. Ragna ruffled the top of his head.

"Your welcome, Jin."

"C'mon, you still have one more present." Celia said, holding the last package out to him. Jin tentatively took it.

"This one's from both of us." She said. Jin nodded, looking at both of them, before tearing apart the uneven wrapping paper and opening the box. Inside was a little round pendant trinket, designed to be attached to something. He tried to open it for a few moments, before realizing that he had to grip it tightly but carefully in his hand to open it. Inside was a picture of Jin and Ragna, with Celia kneeling behind the two of them. In the picture, they were smiling brightly. Ragna had his arm wrapped around Jin with a giant grin, Jin was laughing, and Celia was winking.

"Someday, we're all going to be off on our own fun and adventures. So, I thought we should all have something to remember these days." Celia explained softly. "I have a necklace, and I gave a pendant to Ragna too." Jin looked up at her, tears threatening to spill again.

"Celi-san, Nii-san..." He said quietly. Then, he leapt at both of them, downright sobbing.

"**THANK YOU!**" Jin shouted. Ragna couldn't help but grin and cry a little bit too, and Celia just smiled softly.

"You take care of those, you hear me?" Jin just nodded, not finding himself able to say anything. Then the three sat there again in silence, the moon and stars shining ever so brightly above them as the day finally drew to a close for them. They all shut there eyes and stayed there, completely still as they relished the quiet moment they would never again have in their lives.

"Now, lets go inside. It's way past both of your bedtimes." Celia said, standing up and carrying the two in her arms. As she walked to the doorway of the church, Ragna felt the world around him dim, and start to go black as he leaned against Celia...

* * *

He woke with a bit of a start, a single tear tracking down his face. Ragna sat up, rubbing the sleep out of his mismatched eyes as he took into account where he was. Taokaka lay sleeping across from a dying fire. His red coat lay on his lap, and within arms reach was his sword. Looking upwards, Ragna saw the sun peeking over the horizon brightly, and when he looked behind him, he saw distant but bright signs of celebration in the town they had left behind recently. He took a moment to process the day as he stared down at his coat again, and his eyes widened as he remembered what it was. Ragna quickly shoved his right hand into the folds of his jacket, pulling something out, before pushing his left sleeve up to his elbow and opening his hand.

On his left arm halfway past his wrist to his elbow was a dark brown bracelet with a lone kanji written on it, and in his right hand was a silver pendant with a picture in it, three figures frozen in eternal smiles. Without really realizing it, Ragna felt tears stream down his face as he spoke a message to the wind and remembered the bright day lost to time forever.

"Happy Birthday, Jin."

* * *

**Just, let me go over there and die in the corner. Thanks. If you have flames, go die in another corner cause I'm really not in the mood. Thanks so much guys.**


End file.
